There are restrictions imposed by law as to the width of vehicles that are permitted to travel on highways. This restriction affects many industry sectors, one of which is the agricultural industry. There are many types of agricultural machinery that exceed legal width restrictions for travel on highways. One solution to this problem has been to build agricultural machinery with wings that fold. However, it is not always practical to have the agricultural machinery fold.